


Turn To Each Other

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andy corrupted me, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Romelle, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kattmelle - Freeform, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Multi, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: “To the best friends with benefits throuple in the galaxy.” Matt beams as they clink their shot glasses together, Keith knocking his back quick once they’ve had a proper cheers.“And to this one getting over yesterday’s wedding.” Romelle says with a nudge to Keith’s side. He sticks his tongue out at her in retaliation.Sure, Keith has been pouting since surviving the reception yesterday, but he’s still got his two friends. His two very physically attractive friends and dear God, is he really feeling his bisexuality today. It was Matt’s idea. What better way to blow off steam than a good old fashioned three way with your friends?





	Turn To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helvetious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/gifts).



> Make sure to check out Andy's art that this oneshot is based off of if you haven't already! Also the title of this fic is the title of an And The Kids album that slaps, so feel free to check that out too lol.
> 
> I hope you all can embrace the power that is Cherry Kit Kat with me!
> 
> (The hyperlink is being weird so if it doesn't work : https://twitter.com/pejaposarambi/status/1124520503199375360 )

“To the best friends with benefits throuple in the galaxy.” Matt beams as they clink their shot glasses together, Keith knocking his back quick once they’ve had a proper cheers. 

“And to this one getting over yesterday’s wedding.” Romelle says with a nudge to Keith’s side. He sticks his tongue out at her in retaliation. 

Sure, Keith has been pouting since surviving the reception yesterday, but he’s still got his two friends. His two very physically attractive friends and dear God, is he really feeling his bisexuality today. It was Matt’s idea. What better way to blow off steam than a good old fashioned three way with your friends? They’ve all hooked up with each other before, but there’s only been one other three way. As caught up in his pining for Shiro as he may be, Keith still recognizes that the best sex he’s ever had has been with these two. If there’s anything he deserves tonight, it’s to have that again. 

“Someone’s eager.” Romelle says, pouring herself one more shot of vodka as Matt snakes his arms around her waist and squeezes. 

“Someone has to start.” Matt shrugs, letting her take the shot before he kisses her neck and lifts up her skirt, putting a pink thong on display for Keith while she sets her empty glass back down. “You wanna do the honors?”

“You guys are dorks.” Romelle snorts, but she dips her head back to give Matt further access to her neck and widens her stance as Keith walks up. “It’s your cheer up night, Keith. I’m game for whatever you are.”

Keith just licks his lips and reaches out to cup her through the thin panties, feeling the warmth and obvious wetness that’s only just started to dampen the fabric. “I’m not sure yet.” He mumbles, his own cock twitching in his jeans as he undoes the button on her skirt and lets it fall.

He hears Matt unzip his jeans and shivers, caught between wanting to suck him off and eat out Romelle all at the same time. Matt steps out of his jeans and he opts to push Romelle’s panties down enough that they reveal her pussy, but catch around her thighs. 

“Matt.” She giggles when he pushes his cock between her legs, not entering her, but rubbing right against her clit and Keith decides he needs to get undressed  _ now _ . 

He strips his shirt and shoves his jeans down to step out of, squeezing his cock through the dampened material of his red boxers as he watches.

“What do you want, Daddy?” Romelle breathes, her face already flushed as she rubs her clit against Matt’s cock, now slick with her wetness. 

“Fuck.” Matt groans. Keith likes it, but Matt’s got the biggest daddy kink of the three of him. He loves to hear Romelle say it, somewhat regardless of which one of them she says it too. 

Keith knows what he wants now. “These.” He says, tugging down the collar of her tank top to reveal her tits, silky soft with the pinkest nipples, pebbled from arousal as he takes one in his hand and squeezes. Matt pulls away and he takes advantage of the available space, sliding his hand down to slide two fingers between Romelle’s folds. “God, you’re wet.” He whispers as he swirls his fingers in circles around her clit, rubbing his thumb over the bud of her nipple as he does it. “That feel good?”

“Yeah.” She grins. “Bedroom, guys?” She asks just as Keith hooks a finger inside her and she gasps. “Okay, wait, wait, bedroom in a minute.” She moans, rocking against it with her panties still caught around her thighs. 

Keith laughs a little and thumbs her clit as he pulses his finger, working her up well before he removes his hand and drops his boxers. 

Romelle gets the rest of her clothes off and they leave their laundry on the living room floor in favor of retreating to Matt’s bedroom. 

It’s a queen sized bed he’s stripped of it’s comforter in preparation for the night’s activities and it fits the three of them comfortably as they roll onto it. Keith tugs Matt on top of him first, giving him a deep kiss and reaching down to give his cock a few pumps before he slides his free hand back over to Romelle to stroke over her clit again. Christ, they both feel so good. 

Keith works them both for a few moments before all of them need a little more and it’s time to decide some positions. “Matt, I’ve gotta fucking suck this.” He whines as he squeezes his friend’s length and watches a bead of pre leak out, rolling down his tip and onto Keith’s fist. 

“Sounds good to me.” Matt shrugs, lying on his back and gesturing to Romelle. “Sit on my face?”

“ _ God _ , yes.” She says, quickly moving over and straddling just as Keith settles between Matt’s legs. 

Keith sighs as he kisses up Matt’s hard length, giving it a few more strokes before taking it in his mouth. He loves the taste of it. It’s just a little salty, but Matt’s always clean. He bobs his head, helping himself ease down a little further each time until he’s taking Matt in deep, sucking his cock while he listens to Romelle whimper at the stimulation of Matt tonguing her pussy. Fuck, Keith’s gonna eat her out so good too after this. 

He swallows around Matt and suppresses a smirk when he hears him moan against Romelle in response. He spreads Matt’s thighs a little more, reaches one hand up to play with Romelles tit while he uses his other to brush over Matt’s hole and watch him shiver. Damn. He’s not really in the mood for topping Matt tonight, but hell if he doesn’t love the sight of his ass. He pops off his cock with a gasp and reaches down to stroke himself as he watches Matt’s tongue lick over Romelle. “Alright, I’m officially jealous. Switch it up.”

“You want my pussy, Daddy?” Romelle laughs. She tends to break character when she calls them that now and then. It’s the kind of thing that’s almost always sexy in the moment, but that they roast each other for afterwards. She hops off of Matt and scootches to the edge of the bed where Keith’s knelt. “Matt, come sit next to me a minute.”

Keith’s mouth waters at the sight of Romelle presenting herself to him and bites his lip when Matt scootches up beside her, letting Romelle stroke his cock as she keeps her legs spread wide for Keith. 

He licks her over with a flat tongue first, splitting the folds and spreading the wetness before he goes to town sucking on her clit. He knows just how she likes it and the noises she makes in return get his cock leaking onto Matt’s bedroom rug. 

“I love how you guys lick my pussy.” She whines. “Keith, you eat me out so fucking good.”

He hums against her and gives her clit a few kitten licks to tease. Christ, he loves this taste too. He opens his eyes to catch sight of her jerking Matt off and finally wraps a hand around his own cock as he eats her out and watches. 

Romelle gives Matt’s cock a final tug and looks over at him to pout. “Daddy, is one of you going to fuck me? I don’t want to come without someone filling me up how I like.”

“Keith, you gonna do the honors?” Matt grins.

“I’ll fuck her.” Keith pulls off to say. “But you’re fucking me. Go lube up and stuff.”

“Aye, aye Captain.” Matt mock salutes before rolling off the bed to get supplies and leaving them to it for a moment. 

Keith stands up and takes his cock in hand, rubbing the tip over the length of Romelle’s pussy without dipping inside, just collecting the wetness on the head of his dick and watching her quiver with anticipation. “I’ll fuck you good right after Matt gets my ass ready for him.” Keith smiles, sliding his hand over her again and pushing two fingers inside. 

Matt returns shortly, fingers generously lubed to work Keith open as he keeps Romelle entertained. He moans when Matt strokes his prostate with care, sucking on his neck as he opens Keith up nice and slow until he’s ready to take his cock. 

They all move closer together as Keith widens his position and lets Matt hold him close as he pushes in, his back up against Matt’s chest while his cock slides in, filling him up entirely. 

“You good, Baby?” Matt asks, gently rocking back and forth and Keith whimpers in response. 

“I’m great.” He pants, taking a deep breath as he turns his attention back to Romelle and lines himself up with her hole, completely soaked and waiting for him. When he pushes in and Matt eases forward to follow him, he swears he’s in heaven. Her pussy is warm and tight around his cock and Matt’s is nudging his prostate perfectly as he starts to rock back and forth between them. This really is his night. 

“Oh fuck, Keith keep fucking me.” Romelle gasps, her tits bouncing a little with the rhythm Keith sets. Wetness coats the insides of her thighs and Matt slides his hands around to toy with Keith’s nipples as he tries to keep steady, battling between wanting to thrust forward to fuck Romelle right through the mattress and wanting to arch his back and push his ass onto Matt’s cock. 

“Hey guys.” Matt lets out a low laugh. “A guy slides into a bar-”

“Shut up!” Romelle giggles from the mattress. “If you keep me from coming by making me laugh, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Yeah, like you’re not gonna come.” Matt teases. 

“Oh, I’m gonna come.” She raises an eyebrow at Keith and smiles, lifting one leg up to press her ankle into his shoulder. “Keith’s gonna make me squirt for him.”

“Yeah?” Keith breathes. “You wanna do that for me?”

“Mm, only if you want to see it, Daddy.”

“I want it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Do it for me.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Squirt on my cock.” Keith grits out as Matt fucks him harder, making him push deeper into Romelle in turn. “Squirt for me, I want to make you come so hard.” He takes one hand and starts rubbing her clit with two fingers to seal the deal, his thighs trembling as Matt takes him from behind and he fucks into Romelle. He’s gonna fucking come any second. 

“Fuck.” Romelle whimpers, barely audible as her face turns pink and her back arches up from the mattress. “I… I-I’m gonna… Oh Keith, I-I really am gonna… a-ah!” She cries out, clamping a hand over her mouth as her pussy flutters and spasms around Keith, squirting over him enough to soak his thighs and the sheets beneath her as Keith fucks in harder than ever. “Holy shit, guys.” She pants as Keith pulls out and lets Matt bend him over the mattress, so they can finish. 

“Matt, Matt, fuck.” Keith gasps, fisting the sheets in his hands as Matt grabs his hips and drives in harder, faster, deeper. He can feel himself being stretched enough to hurt in the morning and he can’t wait to be sore, can’t wait to ache with the phantom pain of his friend’s cock as Matt spanks him hard and he crumples. “Mattie.” Keith sobs as he grinds his cock down on the sheets. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, Baby.” 

Keith doesn’t need much encouragement. He comes between the sheets and his stomach with a shout, letting Matt fuck him mercilessly through the orgasm as Romelle coos to him and strokes his hair through it. Just as he starts to come down, he feels Matt come hard, filling him with warmth and wetness before he pulls out gently and Keith is free to crawl up the bed. 

“Jesus, guys.” Keith pants, staring up at the ceiling as Matt slides up next to him and pulls him a little closer. 

“Feel good, buddy?” Matt smiles, shifting until he’s Keith’s big spoon and kissing the top of his head. Romelle joins in, sliding in front of Keith, so he can spoon her in turn, hooking one leg up over her hip and throwing one arm over her, so he can take one of her breasts in hand. 

“I feel awesome.” Keith sighs, perfectly snuggled between the two of them as Matt presses a few more kisses to his shoulder. “I love you guys.”

“We should do this once a week or something.” Romelle yawns. “We all crashing here?”

“You guys are welcome to.” Matt says, giving Keith a squeeze for emphasis. “Want to split a shower in a few minutes?”

Keith shifts a little and raises his eyebrows when he feels the amount of fluid leaking out of him. “I think I might need a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a chaotically horny fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it lmao feel free to follow me on Twitter if you didn't find this fic from there in the first place, I'm nuttinonice there too as well!


End file.
